indiawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of cities and towns in India
List of cities in India is a list of relatively larger cities of India. You are welcome to add information and your impressions about these cities. Thanks! A *Abohar *Abu Road *Adilabad *Agartala *Agra *Ahmedabad *Ahmednagar *Aizwal *Ajmer *Ak *Aligarh *Allahabad *Almora *Alwar *Ambala *Amber *Amravati *Amreli *Amritsar *Anakapalle *Anand *Anantapur *Anklesvar (Ankleshwar) *Anuppur *Araria *Arcot *Arrah *Aruppukkottai *Asansol *Ashok Nagar *Aurangabad *Auroville *Ayodhya *Azamgarh B *Baharampur *Bahraich *Balaghat *Balasore *Ballia *Balrampur *Banda *Banga (City) *Bangalore / Bengaluru *Banganapalle *Banswara *Bardhaman (Burdwan) *Bareilly *Barnala, Punjab *Baripada *Barmer, Rajasthan *Baroda / Vadodara *Barrackpur *Barwani *Banswara *Belgaum *Bellary *Betul *Bhagalpur *Bir Palampur *Bharatpur *Bharuch *Bhavnagar *Bhilai Nagar *Bhilwara *Bhind *Bhopal *Bhubaneshwar *Bhuj *Bidar *Bihar Sharif *Bijapur *Bijnor *Bikaner *Bilaspur, Chhattisgarh *Bilaspur, Himachal Pradesh *Bodh Gaya *Bokaro Steel City *Bombay (now Mumbai) *Buldana *Burhanpur *Buxar *Bulandshahr C *Calicut (now Kozhikode) *Cambay (Khambat) *Chamoli Gopeshwar *Champawat *Chamrajnagar *Chandannagar *Chandigarh *Chapra *Charkhari *Chandrapur *Chengalpattu *Chennai (formerly Madras) *Chhatarpur *Chhindwara *Chikmagalur *Chiplun *Chitradurga *Chitrakoot Dham Karwi *Chittoor *Coimbatore *Contai *Coonoor *Cuddalore *Cuddapah *Cuttack *Chakhutia, Uttrakhand D *Dabra *Dadra *Dahod *Daltonganj *Daman *Damoh *Darbhanga *Darjeeling *Datia *Davanagere *Dehgam *Dehradun *Deoghar *Dewas *Delhi *Dhar *Dharampur *Dharamsala *Dholka *Dhule *Dhulian *Dispur *Diu *Dombivli *Dumdum *Durg *Durgapur *Dwarka E *Ernakulam *Erode *Etah *Etawah *Eta F *Faizabad *Faridabad *Faridkot *Farrukhabad *Fatehgarh *Fatehpur Sikri *Ferozepur *Firozabad G *Greater Noida *Gwalior *Gadchiroli *Gandhinagar *Gangtok *Ganjam *Gaya *Ghaziabad *Ghazipur *Goa Velha *Godhra *Gondiya *Gorakhpur *Gulbarga *Gumla *Guna *Gundlupet *Guntur *Gurgaon *Guwahati H *Hoshiarpur *Haldia *Haldwani *Hamirpur, Himachal Pradesh *Hamirpur, Uttar Pradesh *Hanumangarh *Howrah *Harda *Harsawa *Haridwar *Hassan *Hastinapur *Hathras *Himatnagar *Hisar *Hansi *Hyderabad I *Imphal *Indore *Itanagar J *Jabalpur *Jaipur *Jais *Jaisalmer *Jalandhar *Jalgaon *Jagraon *Jammu *Jamnagar *Jamshedpur *Jaunpur *Jhabua *Jhalawar *Jhansi *Jhunjhunu *Jodhpur *Jorhat *Junagadh K *Kalimpong *Kalyan-Dombivali *Kalyani *Kanauj *Kancheepuram *Kandla *Kangazha *Kannur *Kanpur *Kanyakumari *Karaikal *Karaikudi *Karimnagar *karnal *Karur *Kavaratti *Khammam *Khandwa *Kharagpur *Khargone *Kheda *Khilchipur *Khuldabad *Kochi (formerly Cochin) *Kohima *Kolar *Kolhapur *Kolkata (formerly Calcutta) *Kollam (formerly Quilon) *Konark *Korba *Kota *Kotdwara *Kothagudem *Kottarakara *Kottayam *Kovilpatti *Kozhencherry *Kozhikode (formerly Calicut) *Kulpahar *Kumbakonam *Kumbhraj *Kurnool *Kushinagar *Karamsad L *Lalitpur *Leh *Lucknow *Ludhiana M *Madanapalle *Madgaon *Madikeri (Mercara) *Madurai *Mahabaleswar *Mahe *Mahoba (Ancient Name Mahotsav Nagar) *Mahwa *Malappuram *Mandla *Mandsaur *Mangalagiri *Mangalore *Mapusa *Marmagao *Mathura *Machilipatnam *Meerut *Mirzapur *Mohali *Moradabad *Motihari *Mount Abu *Mumbai (formerly Bombay) *Mussoorie *Murwara (Katni) *Murshidabad *Muzaffarnagar *Muzaffarpur *Mysore N *Nadiad *Nagapattinam *Nagercoil *Nagpur *Nainital *Nalgonda *Nanded *Nandurbar *Narsimhapur *Narsinghgarh *Nashik *Navi Mumbai (New Mumbai) *Navsari *Nawalgarh *Neemuch *Nellore *New Delhi or Delhi *New Guntur *Nizamabad *Nazibabad *NOIDA (Gautam Budh Nagar) *Nanital O *Ootacamund or Ooty (Udhagamandalam) *Ongole *Orai *Osmanabad P *Palanpur *Panaji (also called Panjim) *Panchkula *Pandharpur *Panipat *Panna *Patan *Pathankot *Patiala *Patna *Pimpri Chinchwad *Ponda *Puducherry (formerly Pondicherry) *Porbandar *Port Blair *Pune *Puri *Pushkar *Ponnani Q *Quilon (now Kollam) R *Raichur *Raigarh *Raisen *Raipur *Rajgarh *Rajahmundry *Rajkot *Rajnandgaon *Ramanathapuram *Rameswaram *Rampur *Ranchi *Ratangarh *Ratlam *Ratnagiri *Raurkela *Rewa *Rohtak *Roorkee *Rishikesh *Ropar *Rajapalayam S *Sagar *Salem *Samastipur *Sanawad *Sangli *Sathyamangalam *Satara *Satna *Saharanpur *Sehore *Seoni *Shajapur *Shegaon *Sheopur *Shillong *Shivpuri *Sholapur *Sikar *Silchar *Silvassa *Sindhanur *Shimla *Shimoga *Shirala *Siliguri *Singrauli *Sirohi *Sironj *Sitamarhi *Ganganagar (also called Sriganganagar]] *Srikakulam *Srinagar *Surat *Surendranagar *Sitapur *Sonipat T *Tamluk *Tenali *Thane *Thanjavur *Thathawata *Thiruvallur *Thrikkannamangal *Thrissur(formerly Trichur) *Thoothukudi (formerly Tuticorin) *Tiruchirappalli *Tirunelveli *Tirupathi *Tirupur *Tikamgarh *Thiruvananthapuram (formerly Trivandrum) U *Udaipur *Udhagamandalam (formerly Ootacamund or Ooty) *Ujjain *Ulhasnagar *Unnao Vangani *Vadodara *Vallabh Vidhyanagar *Valsad *Vandavasi *Vapi *Varanasi (also called Banaras or Kashi) *Vasai *Vasco da Gama *Vellore *Vidisha *Vijayawada *Viluppuram *Virar *Visakhapatnam *Vizianagaram W *Warangal *Wardha X Y *Yavatmal *Yanam *Yamuna Nagar Z Zainabad Category:Place